butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Stomp
Background Billy Ray Hanson, a shit-kicker from Texas. That's all anyone every hears about Stomp. And this is not far from the truth. Billy was raised at his granddaddy's knee, hearing tales of a government taken over by the "libruls" and the "commoonists" and the "nigra lovers" and the “wetback kissers”. The racism never took hold... Billy Ray knew and liked too many black and Mexican kids to be taken in by that line of nonsense... but the distrust of the "librul government” sank in tight. Trouble started when he was seventeen, when the Federal men came sniffing around after his grandfather. They called the senior Hansen a "militia-style troublemaker" and a "gun nut" and a "survivalist". They called him a criminal. And then they cornered the old man in his hunting shack and killed him. Billy Ray started his criminal career on that same day. If the government was going to consider the Hansons a group of criminals, he’d oblige them. Running the streets put Billy Ray in touch with with Alex Vophang and his friends, the Costas brothers. They got along like peanut butter and jelly. Along with Alex’s girlfriend Marcia, they’d steal cars and go joyriding, or do a smash and grab on a 7-11. They’d invade homes and break stuff just for the fun of it. When they stole things, they’d sell it for cash and live on it until they needed more cash. They even knocked over a bank or two and a jewelry store! (They lived off the take from the bank for a month!) The group looked up to Alex for ideas, and he kept them coming. He was the one who found the newspaper article about the pharmaceutical company that had opened a new drug research lab in McAllen. The article talked about new treatments for heroin addiction, and new painkillers… things that Alex knew could be resold for high profit. Who knew the lab was a cover for some government operation. The guards turned out to be heavily-armed soldiers, and the group barely got out alive. They escaped, but not before the run-and-gun fight made some canister in one of the lab rooms explode. The gas, plus all the cuts and scrapes and gunshot wounds, knocked them all out for a couple of nights. When they woke up, every member of the group was changed. Personality and Motivations Billy Ray has always been the biggest and the strongest. He was not used to following someone else until he met Alex. They tussled at first but nowadays Billy Ray is Assault's staunchest supporter next to Marcia. If given no direction, Billy Ray spends most of the day watching TV or working out. He is not stupid but has a tendency to come off as such just cause he doesn't have the education or vocabulary that others do. What he is, though, is lazy, and if he can get away with not doing something, he won't do it. Quote “I'm gonna rip you a new pie hole for that, you shitstain!" Powers and Abilities Stomp is a rugged, gruff, resilient son-of-a-bitch. His powers all revolve around strength and toughness. His size and strength make it difficult to combat him and he is a formidable hand to hand fighter. His fighting style is reminiscent of wrestling but with a more bar room brawling tactics. He can smack someone pretty hard when he needs to. In addition to English, Stomp speaks Spanish fluently and, thanks to Assault, is picking up some Vietnamese. Appearance Billy Ray fits the "big dumb redneck" image to a tee. He stands over 6 feet tall and is a big barrel-chested man. His "supervillain costume" is a pair of blue jeans, unlaced military boots, a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a white t-shirt. He sometimes accompanies it all with a Dallas Cowboys cap. Category:Characters Category:Bricks Category:American Characters Category:Villains Category:American Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains